


По заявке "Дин/Руби, "Не умеешь ты выбирать мужчин", NC-17, NH!"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Дин/Руби, "Не умеешь ты выбирать мужчин", NC-17, NH!"

\- Не умеешь ты выбирать мужчин, - довольно выдыхает она, опускаясь на его член. И сразу после: - Ты умрешь.  
Дин не пытается возражать, она все равно видит его насквозь, а эта мысль даже заводит: чужое вертлявое тело, которое он делит с братом и с адом, объединяющее его жизнь и его смерть. Она царапает его грудь, сжимает соски; он стонет, запрокинув голову. Когда он кончает, она слазит не сразу, шепчет:  
\- Он, конечно, твоя кровь. Но и моя теперь тоже. И, возможно, я тоже умру из-за него.


End file.
